It's Cold in Here, isn't it?
by The6thAnon
Summary: I load up my old wild world cartridge expecting a peaceful nostalgia trip, but I get something else. Creepypasta oneshot


I closed my 3DS and leaned back in my chair. Another successful beetle run trip, another few hundred thousand bells… I pulled up tumblr and scrolled through a few pages of my dash.  
"ooh you should play wild world again!" The caption on a Wild World .gif caught my eye.

"Huh…" I glanced over to my DS lite. It sat on the back corner of my desk, a pile of note cards on top of it. I picked it up. Wild world was still in the game slot. "I might as well…" I loaded it and selected my old character. She woke up, and I checked out the house.

"Oh wow, I spent so much time getting this wallpaper…" I looked went through the rooms, a smile spreading across my face. "The regal set, the modern set…oh, my villager pics!" I went into the last room. "Heh, my axe stash…good times." I took a fishing rod from the dresser and took it outside, ready to relive the glory days. I stopped an inch from my house.

"Ugh. Weeds."

I went around the town, picking up weeds as I went. The villagers were all friendly, greeting me with the usual "where've you been?"s and "missed you!"s. The game froze for a second. "Ouch! Something bit me!" I frowned. It was too early for a mosquito, and the game didn't give me a clue as to what had bitten me. I shrugged and saved the game after picking a few more weeds. Wild World had a sort of nostalgia appeal, but all my friends were on their New Leaf towns. I shrugged and cracked open my 3DS again. I couldn't just ignore my mayoral duties.

I plopped on my bed after school the next day and rubbed my eyes. I was itching to play Animal Crossing, but my little brother had taken my 3DS away—without my valuable cartridge. No way was he getting his hands on that. The DS lite was perched on the corner of my desk. I got up with a groan and took it. This old town would have to do until he got his Mario Kart fix.

"Hm, maybe I should redecorate…" As much as I appreciated my younger self's effort, the house was a tad plain. "Huh I could mix it up here and get a new chair here…" I cycled through the rooms, planning my catalog shopping spree. My axe stash sat in the corner of the leftmost room.

"Huh, there's four…thought for sure there were three." My memory must be off. I walked to the bank and took out a hundred thousand bells. As I was walking through the (freshly weeded!) grass, my character stopped.

"Ouch! Something bit me!" My character rubbed a bite on her face. I mashed the A button 'till she shook it off. Nook greeted me in the shop. I ignored him and walked to the catalog.

"Good, good…" All of the items I wanted, save the Saharah wallpaper, were in the list. I finished the purchase with a flick of my wrist. Nook thanked me. I started to walk out, but he stopped me.

"It's cold in here, isn't it?" I stared at the screen and hurriedly saved.

"Hey, you done with Mario Kart yet?" I called through the wall.

"Yeah." Great. I snapped the DS shut and buried it under the notecards. Back to a glitch-free town.

"Hey, uh…" I looked up from my homework and saw my little brother, his hands behind his back. "I left the 3DS at school."

"You WHAT?" I pushed back my chair from the desk and jumped out. "Agh…" I grabbed fistfulls of my hair. "I was gonna host tonight!"

"I'm sorry! It's in my locker, so it won't get stolen." I sighed. It really wasn't too bad if it was locked up.

"Alright, just…can you not take it to school for a while? I don't get to hang out with these people in real life, so…" He nodded, relieved that I didn't blow up at him. I finished my homework, then leaned back and sighed. The DS caught my eye. Well, not like I had anything better to do. I took it and slowly opened the console.

Everything loaded like usual, but I went through my house just to make sure. Main room: check. Side room one: check. Side room two…the four axes sat in the corner of the room. I could've sworn one of them glinted. I walked outside. One of my villagers was strolling by the house. I checked the mail and unloaded the goods. Before I could go inside, my character froze. "Ouch! Someth—" I mashed the button over and over again. My heart pounded, my hands clammy around the DS. I pressed the button again and accidentally talked to the villager.

"Hi! It's cold in here, isn't it?" I pushed the power switch off and stayed in the chair. My hands shaking, I typed tumblr into the search bar and tried to focus.

"Ouch!" I rubbed my cheek. "Did something bite me?" I shivered.

"Hey…" I looked up. The fan wasn't on, but there was a distinct breeze in the room. "It's cold in here."

A reflection glinted in my computer screen.

I turned around—


End file.
